divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion Prehistory
Introduction Legion was founded sometime in the beginning months of 2014 on the now abandoned Anarchy network server where it resided until the server’s close.The faction was founded by SnipezZ before passing leadership onto Naxxos who would be the longest standing ruler of Legion. Legion would carry on its legacy from the former anarchy server onto a newer factions server by the name of BrutalPlayground where it would grow in numbers after an intense war and administrative coup that would lead to the server’s demise.After the fall of BrutalPlayground Legion would then lead its members to Divinitycraft as requested by Krieger and would rise in numbers and infamy in the early days of its existence, fighting hard to survive in the harsh political climate preceding and during the 3rd great war. Following a brief abandonment of Divinity after the third war Legion returned in the 3rd world and rebuilt its empire to new heights, living in symbios with Lordaeron for most of that time and battling rebel factions. In the 4th world Legion would fade in and out of activity on the server and never reach empire status like in the previous world however it would be responsible for the construction of many great cities and would become stable with the merge of FelixFelicis, coexisting in peace with all factions. The Creation Of Legion - AnarchyNetwork The Story Of Kings Long before the name Legion ever came to pass and long before Naxxos would carry the banner there was a lowly faction known as Kings. Kings was formed by Swotteamking (now known as FatherKermit) with Naxxos serving as the head officer under Swotteamking, a position he gained by allowing his castle in the swamp to be the base of operations for the faction. The existence of Kings ended almost as abruptly as it began with a battle for the keep between the entire faction’s forces (about 5 people at the time) against 2 prominent and very powerful raiders and one raider who kept themselves anonymous by disguising themselves as a wither (This raider would later be revealed to be minecraftbird.) Our citadel was destroyed despite fighting tooth and nail to maintain it and our members were spawn killed until they would permanently leave the server, all except for Naxxos and swotteamking. After the siege Naxxos would reconstruct his castle 3 times, each time it was destroyed. Once by a raider from the previous siege and twice by a then unknown assailant.During this time Naxxos belonged to no faction as swotteamking disappeared. During the reconstruction period Naxxos had become close to a player by the name of minecraftbird (unbeknownst to the fact that she was the one responsible for the repeated destruction of his citadel.) Minecraftbird’s treachery would be revealed by one of the ex-raiders after the destruction of the cemetery Naxxos built in remembrance of his faction after giving up on his citadel for good. The Story Of Loco Naxxos was struck with grief after the destruction of his memorial to kings and the betrayal of minecraftbird and lived in a series of huts trying to dodge the attacks and destruction until swotteamking returned. Once swotteamking had returned a new faction was created and named Loco that resided in the desert to the north. For weeks there was peace, the raiders did not trouble the faction and during this time Naxxos discovered a powerful XP farm that had been unclaimed and abandoned not far from the faction’s desert temple home. The trip to the farm required a long boat ride and one day while Naxxos was making his journey he was tailed by minecraftbird who had kept herself invisible. While Naxxos was XP farming minecraftbird disguised herself as a silver fish and destroyed the farm and Naxxos with TnT, crippling the faction’s only way of gaining XP. Upon returning to the faction home Naxxos had made the discovery that the faction home had be turned into a crater and all the enchanted armor saved up after weeks of farming was taken or destroyed, by none other than minecraftbird. The Story Of Reavers The destruction of loco was the final straw that broke Naxxos and with swotteamking missing Naxxos would create Reavers, a faction solely dedicated to defeating minecraftbird. By this point in time the feud between Reavers and minecraftbird had become the center of attention and the raiders that once attacked Kings had turned against minecraftbird and joined Reavers crusade. Resulting in the total annihilation of ALL of minecraftbirds bases and possessions, where all that remained was the Reaver’s Cross and ruins. Following the victory of Reavers Swotteamking would join as an officer and the faction would make a new home in a stronghold located under the ruins of Kings citadel and grow in numbers engaging in casual raiding. After months of living in the stronghold it was finally destroyed by another raider who had disguised themselves as a faction member to gain access to the base.Following the destruction of the Reaver's stronghold the faction created a city far away from all civilization (Naxxos had made a pact with a staff member of the server that allowed for him to be teleported 40,000 x and y coords away from spawn on the conditions that she would be allowed to stay in the city.) During the creation of the Reaver’s city SnipezZ was recruited into the faction. Originally he intended to raid Reavers but stayed after releasing how much wealth he could gain by joining Naxxos (donators at Naxxos level could spawn in items) A few days into the creation of the Reavers city the server was reset (unannounced) and Naxxos lacked the motivation to reconstruct Reavers. The First Legion Legion was formed by SnipezZ after the disband of Reavers and would eventually recruit Naxxos into the ranks. During this time frame the faction tried to rebuild the Reavers stronghold but gave up and began construction on a new unclaimed base in the wilderness. The base was discovered by a moderator’s cousin (Bigbebiggins) and destroyed. This lead Naxxos to snap and declare war on everyone, he had become disillusioned with the constant destruction of his bases. It was at this time Naxxos spent several days traveling 50,000 blocks out into the world in both directions to avoid contact with anyone and 50,000 blocks away Legion began to prosper. At this point in time Naxxos had been made leader of the faction and would alternate his rule with SnipezZ on occasion. Naxxos constructed the first legion city and created a governing system within the faction and developed its own rituals for attaining ranks in the faction [ For more information on this see the Legion government section .] The city was only shown to very trusted allies and gained a reputation among non- Legion members as a mysterious city. During this time frame Legion allied with a new faction on the server, The Republic.The Republic was lead by none other than Geko96. The alliance with The Republic would be crucial when Naxxos would be banned after using cheated in weapons against a moderator on a raid against one of the moderator’s allies. During this time Naxxos abandoned the server. Around this time the city would be lost and SnipezZ was left to lead the faction. In Naxxos absence Geko had allowed Legion to live with Republic and they did so until Naxxos returned to the server at the request of SnipezZ. Sometime would pass and the server would be reset again one last time before its demise and again Legion begain to construct a new city, as did Republic persisting until the server would shut down where the faction died for an indiscernible amount of time. The Creation of Legion - The Destruction of Brutal Playground After the fall of Anarchy there was a period of drifting between the remaining members of Legion where the faction would remain dead and drifted server to server until It was announced by Naxxos that the faction was going to be recreated on BrutalPlayground, inviting all members from anarchy to join the server. Naxxos, Swotteamking and SnipezZ were the first to join and more would follow that had previously played on Anarchy. During the exodus from anarchy Legion began to attract unwanted attention from the Top Faction (Hachiko) due to the size of the faction. Hachiko would declare war on Legion who had been a peaceful faction at the time, and this would start the rivalry of the two factions. Hachiko searched for many hours but was unable to find the Legion base, and likewise Legion could not find Hachiko and so after days of searching Hachiko would give up the search, as did Legion. Not long after the tension between the factions one of Legion’s members was duped into accepting a teleport in the base from a solo-raider and a battle ensued for the survival of the base. The attack was thwarted but now the base was compromised and a new one had to be constructed. It was during the creation of the new base that Legion had recruited an admin named Slangkiller and Moderator now known as Pyschoticshotz who would expand the power of the Legion immensely. With the help of Slangkiller Legion created a massive impenetrable base and had become the uncontested superpower of the server and lived in peace until a few strangers showed up on the server. These strangers were Krieger and Permethus, and they had immediately declaired war on Legion with the support of Hachiko and other allies. The first battle began the same day Permethus’s faction had joined, the two were caught in a citadel belonging to Slangkiller and were defeated by Legion forces. The Legion then took the offensive sending all its members to search for Permethus’s base where it was found and destroyed the same day. Following the destruction of Permethus and Krieger the two would join Hachiko leading to tensions that would turn volatile for the entire server. Krieger would be promoted to moderator on the server because of his close relationship with Hachiko who consisted of mostly staff members and veterans. This promotion Infuriated Legion along with most of the server population, and would lead to the attack on Hachiko very soon after. A spy sympathizing with Legion had leaked the coordinates of the base after Krieger’s promotion and Naxxos would Lead a team of Legion’s greatest fighters to end the war once and for all. The base was destroyed in one minutes time along with every member inside leading to Hachiko to rebuild a new base. Legion was now satisfied with its vengeance and was content to leave Hachiko alone until the server owner (also the owner of Hachiko) unironically threatened to hack Legion’s members after a video was uploaded by SnipezZ of Legion dismantling Hachiko’s base. At the same time there was also a divide between the staff members caused by the war between factions.The server administration had become even more intertwined in faction drama.At this same time slangkiller was being accused of leaking the coordinate to Hachiko’s base that got using staff privileges and was being considered for demotion. Between the false allegations surrounding slangkiller, the threats by the owner and the disappointment with the staff team Legion would mastermind a plan to destroy not only Hachiko but all factions that actively played the server and upload the video of it all happening as a challenge to the owner. After compiling a list of about 8 different factions, one of the server owner’s castles and getting coordinates for Hachiko’s new base, Legion destroyed all of the mentioned factions and structures including its own base so that no one would ever get the satisfaction of destroying it. During this massive attack Slangkiller allegedly damaged the server files on Brutalplayground and shortly after the attack the entirety of Legion was banned. Following the ban Legion members would log onto the server using illegal alts given to them by an old friend of Krieger. (Krieger had joined Legion after seeing the first attack on Hachiko and was no longer hated by the faction.) This would lead to the owners banning every single newcomer that joined the server and with the universal destruction of the world at the hands of Legion the player count died, and shortly after so did Brutalplayground. This would also grow the size of Legion substantially as former players on Brutalplayground would follow Legion and settle on DivinityCraft where Legion would become notorious during the second era. Lore of The First Legion Government - The Highlord had absolute power over all ranks below and would dictate war and peace, the use of faction land and overseeing the Legion trials. - Below the Highlord was the Legion commander, the direct underling of the highlord would lead the armies and raiding parties in absence of the highlord. The commander would also have the authority to oversee certain rituals conducted by petty officers where the highlord was not needed or present. - Below the Commander were the Blood Knights, These were officers that had successfully completed all of the Legion trials and earned the recommendation of the Highlord. The Blood Knights generally had a specialized role within the faction outside of war and performed professional roles within the city. -Below the Blood Knights were wraith's, The wraiths were few in number as they were meant to be an elite fighting force for the Legion functioning as soldiers under the command of Blood Knights. - Below the Wraiths were specters, a low tier member of the Legion who had passed the second trial of the Legion - The lowest rank was Legionnaire, a new recruit who had to pass the first trial of the Legion before being considered to join the ranks. The Legion Trials In order to advance within the Legion it was necessary for members to complete a series of rituals at different stages of their involvement with the faction, these trials would form the basis for many traditions in legion brought back in the third era of divinity - The first Trial was for new Legionnaires, the ritual of sacrifice. The ritual required that the new Legionnaire stand before the highlord at the gates of Legion hold and be decapitated by the sword of the legion known as Kingslayer. Following the decapitation of the Legionnaire their head was place inside a tower in Legion hold marking that their soul now belongs to Legion - The second trial was simply known as "The trial of the Legion" as it was the most famous one. New Legionnaires that had completed the Ritual of Sacrifice were sent to the mesa biome not far from the ring of blood. They would have to perform a feat of survival, either battling a group of enderdragons with minimal gear, or a horde of mobs including withers in an enclosed space. -The third trial required for anyone who wished to become a Blood Knight and it was to defeat a current Blood Knight in combat, witnessed by the Highlord or the Commander. This Trial did not guarantee they would become a Blood Knight but it was essential for the role. - The fourth trial was the trial of heroism, this trial was unique in that it did not have specific guidelines or requirements however it required an action of great heroism on part of the challenger, such as single handedly destroying a faction, performing a feat of strength or an action of heroism that had greatly benefited the faction. Only 3 people have ever completed this trial and those who have were rewarded with a commendation by the highlord known as "the mark of the legion" Category:Factions